


[podfic] if the worst should happen

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [48]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Canonical Unhappy Ending For Certain People, Family, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Neither of them has ever seen Erebor at its full glory, from the top of the mountain to the deepest mine.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] if the worst should happen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if the worst should happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133259) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



****Title:** [if the worst should happen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1133259) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/profile)[tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** The Hobbit

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:01:50

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/49%20\(Hobbit\)%20_If%20the%20worst%20should%20happen_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
